My dear village
by Smerup100
Summary: So after fighting the last two Uchiha brothers, Sakura oddly enough ended up in Madara's lap somehow? Now trying to not change the time of history and keeping the founder alive, that seem to make it far harder for her than it should be... Even with the fox contract and a deal with the elements didn't seem enough... Damn they were even harder that to keep track on then Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

As Sakura sat in front of two of the founders of her dear village or what would be her village. However, right now it didn't really feel like that with the scent Hokage glancing at her even more than any Uchiha ever had and that should say a lot since she grown up with Sasuke, meet Sasuke's father, Fugaku, who at first did nothing but glance at her before warming up to her. Then meeting and fighting Itachi after he killed his clan and then there was Obito who seems to think that she was Kakashi's Rin…whatever that meant. Oh and then her more or less landing in Madara's lap which was a horror in itself, indeed when he glanced at her looking ready to kill her just thinking about it gave her the thrills.

Anyway instead of killing her, like she thought he would, Madara took her to the Hokage tower which is how she found herself waiting for the first Hokage to show up and hopefully save her from the glancing of Tobirama and Madara.

Really why did Sakura always end in so much trouble? Was it not always Naruto who got in trouble not her? And to add to the list of bad things happening today she was still bleeding, really if Hashirama didn't come soon and either healed her or let her heal herself she would faint from the lack of blood, after all, she was already seeing black spots in her vision... Damn

Just to occupy herself from Tobirama's glancing, she took this time to really look at Madara who looked much like any other Uchiha did with the midnight black eyes and even darker hair, now that she looked at his hair it looked really soft and shiny and far longer than Sakura's own hair had ever been… How did he fight with such long hair? Maybe he put it up in a ponytail like Ino-pig did?

"What are you looking at brat?" It seem that Madara's patience was clearly used since he all but growled the question out at Sakura, she only blinked at him before turning her head a little to the side trying to look innocent as she could before asking "You hair look so soft and shiny like the hair of a noble woman, how do you get it like that?"

It was clearly not what he had expended since it could be taken as a compliment or as an insult. Of Couse, this was the moment that Hashirama chooses to come just in time to hear what she said, lucky that also meant that Madara could do nothing to her anymore though her real problem was not Madara but Tobirama she was truly beginning to understand why he was the most disliked Hokage ever.

"So tell me what is such a young boy like you doing out here by yourself?" Hashirama asked clearly trying to be polite it was, however, lost on Sakura since she stopped listing after Hashirama had said, young boy. Hashirama seems to realise this from her shock face expression. Sakura was however already lost in her own world.

As Sakura looked down at what she was wearing she could somehow understand _why_ they thought she was male. After all with her breast binder, Kakashi's vest on and if Sakura didn't remember wrong then a female ninja, _a Kunoichi,_ was very uncommon in this time, not to mention that she was wearing the common male black ninja pants and not a skirt or kimono.

That still didn't give them a right to call her male as Sakura began to become more and more angry with her thoughts alone. Tobirama just had to add fuel to the fire by angrily growled at her.

"Stop looking like a complete idiot and answer his question bra-" Sakura glanced down at Tobirama who was now sitting on his butt after Sakura had given him a well-deserved slap(push) to the face of course without Chakra since she really didn't want to be accused of trying to kill Tobirama.

"I would like to inform you that I'm female" Sakura said in a calm voice while turning to look at Hashirama who looked busy look from his little brother who was slowly getting up from the floor to the clearly angry woman in front of him, he was truly surprised by the strength in that hit even without Chakra it seem she could still break bones or, in this case, his cute younger brother's jaw though he couldn't really blame her for it.

Sakura turned from Heshirama when Madara gave a snort that sounded like approving and he had a look in his that told her he was pleased with the push she had given Tobirama... they could probably become great friends and from the smile, he gave her told her he thought the same thing. Heshirama seems torn between being happy for his friend and worried about his brother, before turning serious.

"Ah I apologise for not seeing that you were female" came Heshirama's calm voice turning Sakura to look at him again. Sakura looked at him for a little while before she bowed, not deeply enough to show submission but still respectful, before looking him in the eyes.

"I apologise as well, I never introduce myself, my name is Sakura Haruno," she said it almost robotic so used to it from coming to all the meetings Tsunade went to, knowing it might be a good idea to show SOME respect to Tsunade's most loved grandfather, even if his brother was an ass.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you like it! Sorry it have taken so long but my computer broke down ;n;

* * *

Sakura watched the founders looking from one another having never heard of a clan named Haruno. It didn't surprise her at all, she was after all a first generation ninja, in other words, Sakura came from a civil family. She slowly sat down again while watching them talk with one another without using words an art Sakura herself had never learned to use.

"I'm afraid I have never heard off a clan named Haruno... What were they known for if I may ask?" Hashirama asked hoping not to make her feel offered by his lack of knowledge. Sakura simply shook her head and wave her hand showing that she had not reacted ill to his words at all.

"It's no problems really, the reason you never heard of a clan named Haruno is because there is none I'm the first in my family to become a ninja" As Sakura talked slowly came to an end she could help but think back to the past.

When she had first said she wanted to be a ninja her mother slapped her across the face and Sakura had run out the house not coming back before a ninja found her hiding behind a tree. Even after that her mother still shot her disapproving looks and her father never looked her in the eyes, hell even when she was put in the hospital they never showed up, saying it was her own fault and if she kept it going no man would ever want to marry her.

Blinking a couple of times to force the bitter memory away she looked at the first once more. This was not the time to think about her past after all nothing will change anyway. She looked at Hashirama waiting and watching what he would do now, she had purposely not said anything on who trained her and how. Really she was not even sure how to explain it without telling him about his granddaughter Tsunade.

"Oh umm where is your family now?" he asked slowly, the worry in his eyes shined clearly it reminded her of Naruto. Sakura looked at him thinking if the truth or a lie would be best nodding to herself she sent him a bittersweet smile.

"My family disapproved of my choose, my mother never got over the embarrassment I made off her or the family... My father has never looked me in the eyes since then... And now they both gone" Was she a bad child for feeling relive at the thought of them gone forever?

Sakura looked at him for some time, no, her regret would forever be her friends for never telling them how much they meant to her. She could feel the tears were forming in her eyes and her body began to shake. She looked away from him embarrassed that a man as great as him should see her at her weakest.

"But I miss my friends and that is the only regret I have," Sakura said with her hand coming up to cover her eyes. Really she had lost her family to a man who claimed that he wanted peace. What kind of man does that by killing the innocents? By killing children, newborn, old and young alike? where was the justice in that?

"... Can you tell me where they are now?" he asked softly knowing perfectly well what she must have felt to lose those she cared for. It made him wonder what she must have felt like being somewhere unknown without any of her friends. Hashirama himself had never been so alone as Sakura was and stood proud and strong in front of them.

"They are all gone... They were killed by a man who wanted peace, and the only way to get it was if everyone felt the same pain... so we could understand one another better or something" Sakura said while looking out the window lost in her thoughts of her past eh future or... whatever!

"My village went against him and in return he killed everyone men, women, old and young alike" Sakura turn towards the man who sat in front of her, she was looking but not seeing him only thinking back on a fateful day. When Pain found her alive he had thought nothing of her seeing as she was a medical ninja and that had been his death, when he forced her to heal his real body she had killed him with Charka stopping his heart instead.

"People who want peace no matter the consequences are the most dangerous of all," She said softly closing her eyes letting her memories wash over her. After she had taken Pain out the rest of Akatsuki members came after her, Deidara was the first to come after her seeing as she had also been the one to take his friend out.

 _The fight had been hard since she was a close range fighter and he was a long distant fighter, the only reason she even won was because of her quick thinking, Tsunade's hard training and the seal of yin Charka aka. the rebirth. It took her 2 days to fully kill him, okay they fought for 3 houres before someone from Akatsuki showed up, and she had needed to flee. On the second day she had fought aginst both Kisame and Deidara luckily she quickly angered the artist so much his emotions clouded his judgement._

 _She had slid his throat over with the blood coming all over her face as she watched the blood coming out in heavy rivers before he fell to the ground. The moment before his head hit the ground was she gone only leaving sakura blossoms behind._

Sakura always thought it was funny how it's a war that makes people come together to fight a common enemy and it was peace that tears them apart again because they forgot why they made the ally to begin with... opening her eyes she looked at them as if she forgot that they were here to begin with and the way Hashirama looked at her reminded her of a kicked puppy.

"I'm not saying it isn't saying that peace is impossible just hard to get... and once you got it you would need to keep tending to it or war will break out again" That was what Hiruzen always told her when she visited him and that was what people forgot. Peace was like a flower if forgotten and left alone without care it would end up dying.

As Hashirama looked to be deep in thoughts even more so when his hand to hold his chin the pointing finger going up and down slowly. Sakura looked down at a wound on her upper arm where the blood that was still running in a small river down... focusing on her wound she made her Charaka go over there and heal it without lifting her hand to do it, looking back up she saw the founders all looking at her.

"Say Sakura-san would you like to stay and help the village?" He said a bit too eagerly for her, really Sakura was sure she had gotten Tsunade's bad luck...


End file.
